A New Beginning
by 11GoldenStar11
Summary: After Malchior's deceit, it's up to a certain green changeling to make Raven feel like herself again. Can he convince her that 'creepy' isn't that bad? Is there an underlying reason Beast Boy is the one to comfort her instead of the other Titans? BBxRae One-Shot


Hi everyone! I know I'm in the middle of another story, but I wanted to get this one out of my head so I can focus on that one. Please enjoy this little one shot. Disclaimer - I own nothing but my thoughts.

* * *

><p>Beast Boy walked down the hallway. He rubbed his arm absent mindedly. The hallway was dark, even though it was midday. The shadows seemed to grow the closer he got to his destination. He turned the corner that lead down a short hallway ending with a wall. He could see the large silver door he was in search of standing silent in the shadows. He could feel the aura of sadness overwhelming him as he began walking toward the door.<p>

He looked up when he was standing in front of it. Black letters etched across the top spelled out her name, RAVEN.

He wanted to show her comfort after what happened. Malchior had given her attention and treated her sweetly without judging her dark personality. He treated her like a normal person, unlike Beast Boy. His thoughts made him feel guilty. If he'd treated her more like a normal person and didn't find the need to point out her darker qualities, then maybe she wouldn't have been tricked so easily by the evil dragon. He rubbed the back of his head, eyes sad. He had to set it straight.

With uneasy movements, he slowly extended his hand to the door and knocked. The sound echoed through the empty hallways. It was met with a deafening silence on the other side of the door.

* * *

><p>Inside the dark room, Raven sat on her bed with her arms wrapped around her sides. She was still feeling the hurt from Malchior's deceit. She couldn't believe she'd let him so close to her heart then he destroyed it in one fowl swoop. She'd been so stupid to believe anyone could ever truly see her as anything but the dark monster she was.<p>

She was still stewing in her self hatred when she heard a soft knock on the door. It startled her, but she didn't make a sound. She stared at the door, waiting for someone to speak. When no sound came, she thought she may have imagined it but then she heard a voice.

"Raven? It's me. Look, I'm sorry," Beast Boy said through the door. His voice sounded sad.

Raven was surprised to hear the green changeling outside her door. She stood and walked towards her door, "for what? You're not the one who-"

"No. I'm sorry that, he broke your heart," Beast Boy said, cutting her off.

Raven felt her heart clench at his words. He was sorry? For her? He never ever expressed any type of affection towards her before.

"I know it was all a lie, but he was the only person who ever made me feel like, I wasn't….creepy. And don't try and tell me that I'm not," Raven said with a renewed sadness.

"Ok, fine. You're way creepy. But that doesn't mean you have to stay locked in your room." Beast Boy said earnestly. He had to make her see that Malchior was the problem in this situation not her. Nothing was wrong with her. "You think you're alone, Raven. But you're not," he said softly. He hoped his words were making a difference. He really wanted her to feel better and forget all about that jerk. Suddenly he felt the need to crawl into the book she'd cursed him back into and beat the crap out of him.

His thoughts were still running wild with vengeance when the door swooshed open. Raven stood in the doorway. She looked sad and there were tears gathering in her eyes. She stared at him for a moment before rushing forward and burying her face in his shoulder, arms wrapping around his neck.

Beast Boy froze in surprise. She was hugging him. HIM. He drove her nuts and she had her arms around his neck, her tears seeping into his shoulder. Slowly he relaxed and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer to him. It was strange hugging Raven. It was admittedly a bit awkward but still nice. She smelled of sweet jasmine and her body was warm against his. He hugged her tighter and whispered into her ear. Her tears slowly began to dissipate but still she didn't let him go.

Raven was overwhelmed with emotion when she hugged him. She couldn't stop herself and it sorta just happened. She expected him to push her away as soon as she had settled in his arms. She felt his body freeze against hers and prepared herself for rejection. What she wasn't ready for was to feel his arms wrap around her waist and pull her against his chest. She cuddled into his shoulder feeling his firm muscles holding her in a strong embrace. She blushed lightly and allowed herself a small smile. Beast Boy began whispering things to her to comfort her. They made her feel better and she was grateful he was here right now.

* * *

><p>Cyborg walked up to Beast Boy's door. He knocked but got no answer. Shrugging he turned and looked down the hall.<p>

'Where'd grass stain go?' he wondered to himself. He wanted to play a game of Stank Ball but that wasn't going to happen if he couldn't find BB. He walked down the hallway on his way to the weight room when he heard a door open. Curious he turned a corner and followed the sound to Raven's hallway. He peered around the corner; his eyes went wide and his jaw dropped.

Standing in front of Raven's door was Beast Boy and Raven in the middle of hug, it looked like. Well Raven was hugging BB and BB was standing there in shock.

Cy watched as he gradually relaxed and wrapped his arms around the girl, pulling her into a tight embrace. He could hear Raven sniffling slightly, then he heard BB start whispering to her. Raven snuggled herself deeper into his arms as a result which left BB blushin slightly, but he seemed to be enjoying this little action.

Cyborg backed up and walked away, his mind still reeling after what he just saw.

He made it to the common room and opened the door. Robin and Starfire were sitting on the couch watching a documentary chosen by Starfire. They both turned to look at a shocked Cyborg.

"Cyborg? What's wrong," Starfire asked in concern.

Without saying a word, Cyborg walked slowly towards the couch and sat down beside Robin. Robin and Starfire exchanged confused glances before looking back at their friend.

"Cyborg?" Robin asked with an eyebrow raised.

Cyborg finally turned to at the pair. "You are not going to believe what I just saw," he said.

Robin and Starfire looked a bit surprised but eager to hear this new information.

* * *

><p>Raven slowly pulled away slowly but only far enough to look at Beast Boy's face. She was blushing slightly when their eyes met.<p>

"You know Cyborg saw us right?" She asked quietly, looking up at him.

Beast Boy chuckled softly, "yeah. I smelled him coming. I'm guessing you sensed him?"

Raven nodded and they both laughed a little.

"Thank you. I really appreciate your words. They…..mean alot," Raven said, becoming very aware that his hands were still on her waist and her hands were pressed against his chest in between them.

Beast Boy cleared his throat, "I meant everything I said. And honestly, I don't find you creepy at all. I think that you are different, like the rest of us. I definitely don't have room to judge. I mean i'm green," he laughed. He'd been wanting to tell her something very important but he was sure she would bury him alive. Under the current circumstances, he was hoping that he could get off with a slight maiming.

Clearing his throat, he began his confession, "Raven. I need to tell you something. Please hear me out before you decide to kill me. I'd like to know I told you everything before I go to my grave," he said feeling uneasy. Raven quirked an eyebrow at him, giving him permission to continue.

"Ok, well, like I said, you aren't creepy. In fact I think you're the opposite. I think you're very pretty, and smart. And you have the quickest wit ever and well rounded sarcasm. You put up with my stupid jokes, even if you give me a snide comment about every single one. But the fact that you acknowledge my words makes me happy. I'm happy just being around you. I'm sorry that I annoy you but I love to see the fire in your eyes when I make you mad and you want to banish me to another dimension. I think I might kinda like you, a bit," he finished lamely. He could feel her gaze burning him. He was done for. Completely and utterly done for. There was no way he was going to survive. He just hoped she'd make it quick and with as little pain as possible.

What he wasn't prepared for was Raven's second surprise of the evening.

He felt a hand on the base of his neck which confused him and made him look up at Raven. This had been exactly what she'd wanted him to do. Suddenly he felt two soft lips pressed against his own and his brain turned to mush.

He was short circuiting at this point and couldn't really understand what was happening. His shock gradually subsided when his brain was able to register that he was being kissed. He knew that the proper thing to do was to kiss back. As he closed his eyes, his arms automatically wrapped tight around Raven's waist and he returned her kiss with enthusiasm. His brain still could really understand the world right now, and he definitely couldn't tell you his own name but one name did fill his vision and took over his senses; Raven.

After an eternity, Raven slowly pulled away from him. She tilted her head down looking bashful. Beast Boy was grinning like an idiot. He looked at her with a soft smile on his face.

"So, does that mean you like me too?" He asked, trying to be hopeful. Who knows maybe she kissed him to shut him up. He could never tell with Raven.

She lifted her head and looked at him. His eyes were sparkling and his lips were swollen from their kiss. She smiled slightly, "Yes. I suppose I do….," She replied as a new blush crept up her neck to her cheeks.

'She looks beautiful,' Beast Boy thought to himself. He was grinning like an idiot again and he was beginning to fill with confidence.

"Then would it be to forward to ask if you'd, maybe want to be… my, um….. girlfriend?" He asked waiting for her answer. He half expected to be thrown backwards and watch her storm back to her room shouting at him to leave her alone. But she didn't. Instead she looked up at him with wide eyes.

"Really?" She asked incredulously. "Are you sure you want, me?" As she said this, Beast Boy knew exactly where she was going with it. She didn't think she was good enough for him because of the creepy thing.

He caressed her cheek and smiled. "Yes, Raven. I really care about you. I think you're an amazing girl and I would like the chance to get to know you better and show you the attention you deserve," He replied watching her eyes begin to fill with tears again.

"...ok," She said in a small voice. Regardless, Beast Boy was ecstatic and hugged her to him again. "I promise you won't regret it," He told her and she giggled in response. It was like the sound of angels to him; he made her laugh.

He pulled back, lacing their fingers together and lead the way to the common room. Raven seemed to gravitate closer to him while they walked and soon he had dropped her hand and placed his arm around her waist instead. Raven smiled the entire way there.

Once they reached the door, it opened to reveal Cyborg, Robin and Starfire sitting on the couch. Cyborg was frozen mid sentence, his eyes bugging out at the pair in the doorway. Robin and Starfire looked stunned as they took in Beast Boy's arm around Raven's waist.

"What?" Raven asked in a bored tone.

Beast Boy smirked, feeling her grab his hand and tug him into the room over to the couch.

Robin, Starfire and Cyborg stared at this with disbelief.

"Um, what's going on? Is this some kind of prank?" Robin asked, watching Beast Boy sit down and Raven cuddle next to him.

"Why would it be a prank?" Beast Boy asked.

"Because you and Raven do not get along very much. You are mostly fighting almost every day," Star replied looking flabbergasted.

"Well, now were dating," Beast Boy smirked again. Raven noticed their friends expressions increase in their shock and their jaws dropped. She was liking this torture, so she stretched up and kissed Beast Boy on the cheek.

Beast Boy shut his eyes when he felt her lips on him, then turned to smile at her when she pulled back. They both glanced over at their friends to see Cyborg short circuited, Starfire was fanning Robin, and Robin was passed out.

They both laughed. Yes, it was a strange concept, but they worked well together regardless of the fighting. Raven was happy how everything turned out. She'd start a new chapter with a decent guy who respected her, drove her nuts, and doted on her without request. She was actually excited for the what was to come.  
>She turned and looked up at her boyfriend. He smiled and leaned down, capturing her lips and pulling her into pure bliss.<p>

* * *

><p>Hope you enjoyed it. I was unsatisfied with how quickly Beast Boy pushes Raven away after she hugs him, then Cyborg ruins everything :P Reviews welcome!<p> 


End file.
